


Trust leads to betrayal

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's feelings after finding out her parents never told her about the sacrifice they had made to keep her good. Just a wee drabble I had to write once it got into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust leads to betrayal

There’s nothing worse than the people you trusted betraying you. Emma Swan knew that more than most. That’s why letting her parents in had been such a big deal. She didn’t trust easily, her life had not made trust an easy option. And now they had gone and betrayed her. She felt so stupid. So mad that she could punch a hole through a brick wall without the use of her magic. But most of all, Emma wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor and weep. She had truly wanted this to work, for them to be a family, but how could it if they wouldn’t trust her with the truth? How could Emma trust them? It wasn’t like they had lied to everyone, no, they had trusted other people before her, their own daughter. Before the curse had broken, Mary Margaret had been her best friend. Emma had never had a best friend before, not really. Now she certainly didn’t. Best friends were meant to trust you, meant to care about you. Emma scoffed as she thought about how close she and Mary Margaret had been at one point. Emma desperately wished they could go back there, but unless something drastic changed she doubted they could ever be that close again. Emma felt almost like she was grieving for their relationship she’d had with her parents. She wanted to avoid them because seeing them caused her too much pain, but at the same time she wanted them to see her. Wanted to yell at them for how they’d made her feel. They had trusted Regina of all people with their secret before her. Had they not thought about how angry that would make her? Clearly not. After all Regina had put them through. After all the times Emma had been there for them, saved them. Emma mentally slapped herself for allowing herself to be foolish enough for trusting anyone. She allowed her walls to close tightly around her heart once more. She allowed them to pull tightly around her heart, squeezing it just slightly painfully. That pain would remind her of the fury and suffering she felt from their betrayal and would make sure that she never trusted again. It was not worth the pain.


End file.
